Su regreso
by RubyKaiba
Summary: Cuando Mimi volvió dejo una revolución de emociones en un confundido y frió Yamato, ¿Cómo es posible que jamás vio a la hermosa niña que tenía siempre detrás de el?


Todos estaban consternados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, si, habían derrotado a los Kuwagamon, pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Volver a salvar al mundo? Sobre todo ¿Por qué ahora? Y, ¿Qué hacían todos esos tipos de trajeados allí? Yamato observo a su hermano esperando que dijera algo.  
Taichi le envió una mirada preocupada a todos a su alrededor, los cuales en silencio se miraban mutuamente. El chirrido de unas llantas los saco de su trance; un gigantesco vehículo marca Jeep de color negro se estaciono, de allí bajaron dos mujeres, una adulta de cabello corto y una joven muchacha.  
-¡Palmon! ¡Chicos! –grito la muchacha agitando su mano en lo alto.  
-¡Es Mimi! –grito Palmon, rápidamente la castaña al igual que su compañera digimon corrieron encontrándose en una cálido abrazo, los presentes guardaron silencio sin poder creerlo, su amiga había regresado.  
Yamato solo pudo mirarla, realmente había cambiado, su cabello se veía más claro de lo que el recordaba, era más alta y tenía curvas que antes no estaban allí.  
-¿Me extrañaron? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos, las preguntas la empezaron a invadir, mientras ella contestaba alegre a cada una de ellas, en un punto su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio mayor, sin dejar de hablar ella le guiño el ojo, Matt le sonrió apenado y desvió la mirada, mientras buscaba distraerse de la emoción repentina que ese gesto había causado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Yamato Ishida apenado ante un gesto tan insignificante? Mordió su labio inferior tratando de calmarse.  
-Matt, me aprietas… -el rubio bajo la mirada, sin darse cuanta estaba apretujando a Gabumon.  
-Lo siento amigo… -lo puso en el suelo mientras Mimi se había inclinado dándole dulces a los digimon a lo cual todos reían contentos.  
-Ustedes deben probarlos también! –se acercó a Taichí poniendo un puño de esas extrañas grageas en su mano, hizo lo mismo con cada uno de sus amigos, cuando llego el turno de Yamato, el negó con su cabeza- ¿Oh? ¡Vamos! no seas tímido –tomo la mano del rubio y puso allí algunos dulces, él la miro un poco confuso- ¡Te van a encantar! Prueba uno vamos! –la chica le miraba con esperanza, el no pudo resistirlo y se hecho uno a la boca, lo saboreo, para después sonreírle.  
-Es bueno!  
- _I told you!_ –grito emocionada, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y corrió a donde estaban los demás, Yamato sin perderla de vista se alejó unos cuantos pasos, confundido ante su extraña timidez con la castaña ¿Qué demonios había cambiado en ella que lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo?

* * *

Mimi se había convertido en una atracción en la escuela, era perseguida por chicas y chicos interesados en su amistad y a veces en más que eso.  
Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban bajo el gran roble que bautizaron como su lugar, de a poco se fueron viendo dos siluetas familiares, Mimi apareció con Koushiro del brazo entre risas, saludo a todos sacudiendo la mano y se sentó a un lado de Taichi, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
Cada quien estaba en su plática, excepto un callado y serio Matt, quien estaba ocupado mirando a su castaña amiga reír a carcajadas, su cabello agarrando en una cola alta se movía de arriba abajo con cada hipido que daba debido a su ataque de risa, mientras los mechones sueltos que adornaban su rostro se metían de vez en cuando en su boca, provocando que ella hiciera ruiditos curiosos con la lengua para sacarlos de allí, provocando la risa de Taichi y Koushiro que parecían sus perros falderos.  
-Hacen bonita pareja ¿No crees? –el ojiazul dio un respingo sintiéndose descubierto, dio una rápida mordida a su manzana.  
-¿De qué hablas Sora? –dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado-  
-Mimi y Koushiro ¿Quien más? –Matt uso eso de excusa para volver a fijar su mirada en Mimi.  
-No creo, son muy diferentes.  
-Polos opuestos se atraen –dijo la pelirroja arrebatándole la manzana de la mano y dándole un leve mordisco.  
-No siempre es así… -ahora el rubio le arrebato su manzana, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de su novia.  
-¡Oh! Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera; entonces ¿Tu quien crees que sería el candidato perfecto para ella? –se acercó al rostro del rubio para analizar bien su respuesta, pero un traicionero sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Yamato.  
-¡Que se yo! –Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
-¡Oh! ¡Matt! ¡Te gusta! –esa simples palabras por parte de Sora hizo que la ojimiel diera un salto y gateara a toda velocidad hacia ellos.  
-Oh, oh, oh ¿De quién hablan? ¿Quién le gusta a quién? En américa me conocía como ¡Meems, la reina Cupido! –alardeo dándose un golpe de pecho- Ahora ¡Suelten la sopa! –la mirada de la castaña saltaba de Matt a Sora, de Sora a Matt pero ninguno decía nada, el rubio gruño, removiendo su cabello se puso de pie para alejarse a zancadas de allí- Acaso ¿Dije algo malo?  
-No, Mimi para nada, solo sería buena idea si lo alcanzaras… -la castaña alzo una ceja-  
-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Tú eres su novia!  
-Pues… –La chica confundida analizo el rostro de Sora, esta tenía una sonrisa de lo más normal, lo cual inquieto a la ojimiel, miro a los presentes que parecían ya distraídos con otro tema- Ven Mimi… -la tomo del brazo y la guio del otro lado del roble para alejarse de los demás- A quien Yamato le gusta, eres tu…

\- ¿Qué?

-Que le gustas… a Yamato… -La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras un rosado rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.  
-¡Sora! Pero ¿Qué dices? Tienes que estar lo-…  
-Desde que llegaste tiene esa sonrisa tonta siempre que te ve…

-Pero, Sora…

-Está bien.  
-S…Sora, yo no ten…  
-Mimi, en serio… Está bien –le sonrió con dulzura llevando una mano al rostro de su amiga- Desde hace un año mi relación con Matt es… más que complicada, buscamos pretextos para pelear, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano y… -se acercó más a su amiga- llevamos hasta meses sin besarnos –le susurro.  
-¿Y porque no rompen?  
-No lo sé… siento que él está esperando que yo de ese paso, es algo así como " _tu empezaste esta relación, ahora tú la terminas_ " ¿me entiendes? Así es él…  
-¿Por qué no lo haces? Digo, sin sonar muy aventada. Es un poco enfermo que sigan juntos si ya no se quieren…  
-Ahora no es el momento… por favor, ve y habla con él… -Sora miro suplicante a la castaña la cual suspiro rendida- Debe estar en la azotea.  
-Está bien… pero prométeme que tú también hablaras con él y terminaras todo esto.  
-Lo prometo –dijo sonriente, Mimi asintió y emprendió camino, no sabía que pensar, todo lo que le había soltado Sora le había tomado por sorpresa, según Mimi sabia cuando un chico gustaba de ella, pudo verlo claramente en Koushiro, pero ¿Yamato? Pensar si quiera en entablar una plática con él le parecía incomodo, todo eso era irreal.  
Con todo el embrollo que traía en su cabeza subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, en el camino trato de planear lo que le iba a decir pero realmente no se lo ocurrió nada ¿Qué le podría decir? ¡Era absurdo! Estaba frente a la puerta semi abierta que daba a la azotea, por un momento se arrepintió y dio la vuelta de regreso, pero algo le decía que debía poner las cosas en claro, así que regreso, suspiro profundamente empujo la puerta y salió, inmediatamente el aire fresco golpeo su rostro, lo busco con la mirada y allí lo vio a unos cuentos metros, sentado con la espalda recargada en la barda de maya, ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras en la otra traía una manzana mordida. Se acercó cautelosa y se sentó a un lado de él aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención.  
-Yamato… -vio como el rubio lentamente quitaba su mano de su rostro y la miraba un tanto molesto.  
-¿Qué? –esa seca respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, mordió su labio pensando que decirle.  
-Mhmm… Quería… Pues, disculparme, por si dije algo que te ofendió … - ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí pidiendo disculpas por saber qué cosa? Mataría a Sora después.  
-No sé de qué hablas, ahora si me disculpas… -se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero algo jalo de su pantalón.  
-¿Es verdad? ¿Te… gusto? -los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, trato de desviar su mirada pero la castaña se puso de pie encarándolo- Yamato…  
-Tonterías… Seguro Sora te dijo eso, ya ni ella sabe lo que realmente siento –para ese punto su cara estaba tan roja como tomate, Mimi lo analizo y se dio cuenta.  
-Matt… ¿te puedo contar algo?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-No solo regrese a Japón a terminar mis estudios, hay otra cosa –camino hacia la malla acomodando sus dedos en los huecos metálicos- ¿Recuerdas a Michael? –giro su cabeza para verlo, él se mantenía estático en su lugar, al final asintió- Bueno, como sabes él y yo salíamos, teníamos ya años de novios, pero las cosas se enfriaron y terminamos, todo en buenos términos pero me dejo un mal sabor de boca y ahora… yo no quiero tener ninguna relación amorosa, quiero salir con mis amigos y divertirme… aunque ahora lo veo difícil por la llegada de esos digimon agresivos…  
-Pfff. Si quieres verle la cara de idiota a alguien, busca a Taichi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no veo eso… -la castaña se giró al escuchar el tono frio del chico.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-De que revoloteas como idiota cuando estas con Koushiro –Mimi abrió los ojos con molestia.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y a ti que te importa si "revoloteo" con quien se me dé la gana? –puso sus manos en la cadera acercándose a él.  
-Nada. No me importa -alzo la vista altaneramente-,… Solo que dices una cosa y haces otra –la castaña llego hasta donde estaba Matt y se pegó lo más que pudo a él elevando la cabeza para estar a su altura, pudo notar como este se tensó.  
-¿Acaso estas celoso? –Esto último se lo dijo al oído.  
-No  
-Entonces ¿no te gusto?  
-No –la chica le sonrió y dio unos pasos atrás.  
-Gracias, era lo que quería saber. En fin, te veo mañana para celebrar mi bienvenida de regreso a Japón. –salió dando brincos, Yamato mordió su labio inferior y tiro la manzana con rabia.

* * *

-N…¡No es necesario! ¡Puedo ir en taxi! –decía la hermosa castaña tambaleándose en su propio eje.  
-Demonios no Mimi, no te mandare borracha, sola, a estas horas, pero sobre todo ¡En taxi! -enumero con los dedos el moreno, mientras un desesperado Yamato los miraba de brazos cruzados.  
-No pasa nada! ¡Es más puedo quedarme con Kou o Jo senpai!  
-¡SI! –corrieron al mismo tiempo los ya mencionados empujando a Tai a su paso, este los miro con asco.  
-Debes estar bromeando, no te dejare con estos… Estos… -pensó como articular un buen insulto- Estos, buitres nerds…  
-¡Hey! –musito Joe caminando amenazadoramente a Tai, el cual soltó una risa burlona.  
-¡Ya váyanse! ¡Ustedes también están borrachos! ¡Además deben tener que estudiar mañana! –tanto el pelirrojo como el superior se miraron y después de unos segundos asintieron resignados, caminando al elevador sosteniéndose el uno del otro.  
-Ahora, ¡Tu señorita terca! –se giró a verla- te vas a ir con Yamato y Takeru, sin discutir más –la chica inflo un cachete.  
-No es decisión tuya Tai, no quiero ser una moles…  
-No lo eres –la voz grave del rubio resonó en todo el pasillo, Mimi lo miro por sobre su hombro, estaba allí tan serio como siempre, la discusion de ayer en la azotea aún estaba fresca, y se podía sentir en la pesadez del aire.  
-Eso si ¡Cuídala jodido idiota! Si mañana le veo algún raspón te las veras conmigo-Matt le envió una media sonrisa, mientras negada suavemente con la cabeza.  
-Basta… Taichi… -La castaña le echo una mirada matadora al moreno- Cuida a Sora –se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y se giró acercándose a Matt, apretando con fuerza su bolso de mano como si eso le ayudara a tener más valor, el rubio se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el paso, ella lo siguió en silencio.  
-¡Esperen! –salió Hikari con Takeru abrazado de ella y casi cayéndole todo su peso encima, Matt había olvidado a su hermano por completo.  
-Él…¿Está bien? –dijo Yamato acercándose a ayudar a pequeña castaña, la cual asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademan con la mano libre dando a entender que ella podía con el joven rubio.  
-Solo, vomito un poco… -dijo sonriendo- pero está bien, vamos. –los cuatro caminaron hasta el elevador entrando primero los más jóvenes para después adentrarse el.  
-Yo iré por las escaleras –dijo fugazmente la castaña que ya se encontraba en camino, todos la miraron en silencio, el rubio detuvo las puertas del elevador con su mano y salió tras ella.  
-Bien, yo voy contigo.  
-No es necesario, Ishida-san – _"¿Ishida-san? ¿En serio?"_ pensó el rubio, si tan solo ayer lo había llamado "Yamato y "Matt" en menos de 5 minutos- Ya te cause muchas molestias…  
-Basta con eso ¿Quieres? –la joven parpadeo varias veces mirándolo, después de un momento de silencio asintió emprendiendo paso a las escaleras, él la siguió molesto, apenas llegaron al décimo escalón ella resbalo cayendo sentada, el rubio reprimió una risa, pero se acercó corriendo- ¿estás bien?  
-Esta maldita cosa… se rompió –dijo señalando su zapato, por inercia el bajo la mirada al tacón de la elegante zapatilla de terciopelo el cual estaba intacto, guardó silencio subiendo su mirada a ella.  
-Claro…ven –el chico bajo algunos escalones le dio la espalda y se agacho- vamos, sube…  
-N…¡No! No, yo puedo caminar ¡Solo fui dramática! ¿Ves? –se levantó para caer sentada al instante tomando su tobillo con una de sus manos- _Damn it_ … -Matt gruño girando los ojos, se dio la vuelta aun inclinado y poso su mano sobre la cintura de la castaña, mientras pasaba su brazo libre por debajo de las piernas de la chica y así como si ella no pesara ni un kilo la elevo en sus brazos.  
-¿What? ¡AAAH! BAJAME! –Comenzó a patalear- ¡BAJAME ISHIDA!  
-¿Ishida, otra vez? Si sigues haciendo eso acabaremos en el suelo los dos –dijo, bajando cuidadosamente, asomando su cabeza para ver cada escalón.  
-No! No! Noooooooo! –dio una patada más alta de lo que esperaba golpeando el pasamanos de las escaleras, el ruido metálico distrajo al muchacho haciéndolo girar la vista al objeto, no tardó mucho en reaccionar, pero ya era tarde su pie no encontró el suelo y como lo había predijo cayeron rodando por los últimos 5 escalones, él se incorporó gruñendo y sobándose la espalda.  
-¡MIERDA TACHIKAWA! –grito buscándola con la mirada, estaba a unos pasos de él acostaba boca abajo en el piso- ¿Quieres matarnos? ¡Párate! ¡Te ves como un chicle pisado! –la chica seguía sin moverse- ¿Tachikawa?... –se acercó con cautela inclinándose- ¿Mimi?... –la tomo del hombro sacudiéndola, su cara paso de enojo a preocupación, la giro y la acomodo en su regazo, para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica corroborando que esta respirara… para su suerte lo hacía, el rubio soltó un largo suspiro, la volvió a cargar y se dirigió a su auto, Hikari y el noqueado Takeru los esperaban allí, Matt abrió la puerta del copiloto y sentó a la chica, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, corrió al otro lado y abrió la puerta de atrás ayudando a Kari a recostar a su hermano, para después subirse y agradecer a la pequeña Yagami, encendió el motor y antes de poner a andar el vehículo giro a ver a la castaña a su lado, tenía un raspón en la rodilla y quién sabe dónde más.

-Taichi va a matarme…

* * *

Y allí estaban de camino a casa de su madre, la fiesta de bienvenida atrasada de Mimi se había alargado hasta las 3 de la mañana, como siempre fue en casa de Taichi, la habían pasado muy bien, por primera vez a todos se les pasaron las copas, fue gracioso ver a Koushiro bailar country con Mimi, se veía tan torpe tratando de seguirle el paso.

Hasta el superior, estaba tan borracho que sus torpe. Bueno, aún más torpes movimientos; le habían costado 4 vasos y un florero, y allí no acababa todo, termino declarándole su amor a Mimi frente a todos, (olvidándose completamente de su novia) ella se carcajeo pensando que el bromeaba, pero se abalanzó sobre ella plantándole un beso, los presentes se quedaron atónitos al verla empujarlo suavemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y después de unos segundos regreso y se paró frente al superior.

-Ten –tomo la mano del chico y coloco unos frijolitos en ella- te doy mi amor –dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el recuerdo de ese día hace años los hiso reír automáticamente incluso al decepcionado Joe.

Yamato no había hecho nada relevante ni vergonzoso, se mantuvo sentado al lado de su novia Sora, que constantemente lo abandonaba para ir a bailar ya sea con Mimi o con Tai, o para ir al baño de vez en cuando. Matt se reprimía a si mismo por seguir a Mimi con la mirada a donde ella fuera, y eso lo tenía un tanto incomodo consigo mismo, él se lo ameritaba a que no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a la realidad recordó que Sora se quedó en casa de los Yagami. Si, su novia se quedó en casa de los Yagami ¿Por qué? Porque la madre de Sora tenía una confianza ciega en Taichi, podría dejarlos a los dos en un mismo cuarto y sabía que el moreno no se propasaría con su hija, cosa que era totalmente contraria con él, siendo demostrado que ella prefería que se quedara en una casa ajena a que el la llevara a su casa a esas horas de la noche. No le molestaba, y entendía la desconfianza de la señora, él era todo menos un caballero.

Despego un poco la mirada de la oscura carretera posándola en la chica a su lado, Mimi era absurdamente atractiva, por un momento se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ido a américa ¿Habría intentado algo con ella? _"Sabes que si"_ respondió su mente más rápido de lo que él esperaba, un ronquido lo saco de su tren de pensamientos, miro por el retrovisor a su noqueado hermano.

-¿Takeru, está bien? –Espero un momento sin obtener respuesta alguna - Ya casi llegamos… -dijo ahora sin esperar respuesta, más para el mismo que para alguien más, por lo visto.  
- _I…just…_ -el rubio dio un respingo, girando la mirada a la suave voz de Mimi.  
-¿Todo bien? –volvió a posar su mirada en el camino, y escucho como se le escapaba un pequeño y melódico eructo femenino, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, la situación era graciosa, Mimi había tomado de TODO, era la única loca que había mesclado whisky con cerveza y vodka, esa explosiva combinación le había dado las energías suficientes para bailar con todos, todos excepto el claro, ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para cargar a la terca chica que no se le quería ni acercar? Ese era un gran misterio.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, llegando a la casa Takaishi, se aparcó frente a la puerta, apago el motor y bajo a tocar el timbre, una somnolienta mujer apareció en bata.  
-Hola hijo –se acercó abrazándolo, él se quedó quieto.  
-Buenas noches , traigo a Keru…  
-Gracias, mi vida –se separó, sonriéndole- Takeru dijo que llegaría más temprano…  
-Si, se alargó mucho la fiesta –decía mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto, sacando a jalones a su hermano, quien se movía por inercia.  
-¿Bebió mucho, verdad?  
-No lo vayas a regañar, se lo merece de vez en cuando… –dijo mientras jalaba el brazo del pequeño rubio apoyándolo en su hombro, su madre corrió e hizo lo mismo del otro lado, caminaron hasta la habitación de este y lo dejaron recostado en la cama, Matt se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, escucho los pasos de la mujer siguiéndolo, sin importarle entro al auto y cerró la puerta tras él, un golpeteo en su ventanilla lo hiso girar la vista a su madre afuera, suspiro y bajo el vidrio.  
-Me avisas cuando llegues a tu departamento –el rubio rodo los ojos asintiendo- Oh… ¿esa es Mimi Tachikawa? –Apunto a la dormida chica.  
-¿La recuerdas? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido, según él, ellas no se habían visto desde el incidente de los digimon muchos años atrás.  
-¡Claro! La vi hace 2 años, pero le prometí no decirte nada… -Matt frunció el ceño posando la vista en la castaña- cada vez que la veo está más bonita ¿Sales con ella? –el rostro del chico se encendió al rojo vivo, y sin pensarlo prendió el motor del auto.  
-Debo irme, su casa queda un poco alejada… -la adulta sonrió asintiendo, y él arranco tan rápido como pudo, ya alejado de su entrometida madre encendió la radio, sabía que le quedaba un largo tramo por recorrer, estaba preocupado, porque a pesar de todo él también había tomado y mucho, y el sueño se estaba haciendo presente, haciendo que se saliera de su carril en varias ocasiones mientras dormitaba, era imprudente seguir manejando y lo sabía, sin pensarlo más se orilló en la carretera en una zona bastante solitaria, apago el motor, puso los seguros, subió los vidrios de las ventanas, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y reclino su asiento, soltó un largo y exhausto suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Solo será un momento… -dijo posando su diestra sobre sus ojos, quedándose dormido al instante.  
-Uhm…. Hmpp… Tsck.. Mhhmm –el rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez, y giro su cabeza a la castaña que se veía bastante incomoda sentada derechita con solo el cinturón de seguridad sosteniéndola de caerse de frente.  
-Ahhh… Tachikawa… -se incorporó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, puso una mano sobre el vientre de la castaña, sosteniéndola mientras desabrochaba su cinturón, se encimo sobre la chica, buscando del otro lado la manija para reclinar el asiento- ¿Dónde está esta porquer… -sin darse cuenta ya tenía la manija en la mano y la jalo, el asiento se fue para atrás de golpe haciéndolo caer sobre la noqueada chica, tardo un momento en reponerse de el mareo que le había dado, abrió los ojos y se elevó con sus temblorosos brazos, y allí la vio por primera vez tan cerca, con la poca luz que entraba por el parabrisas noto que tenía un cuantas pecas sobre sus pómulos, su respingada nariz estaba roja acusa del alcohol, respiraba por su labios levemente abiertos, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aliento alcohólico, una toxica combinación que se le antojo probar, poso su pulgar en los labios de la adormecida chica y los recorrió, de fondo comenzó a sonar una melodía familiar, después de unos segundos la reconoció, era un _cover_ a guitarra que él había tocado, " _If you leave me now_ " de Chicago.  
Miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente de la música cuando sintió que algo vibraba en su zapato, era la bolsa de Mimi que vibraba al ritmo de esa canción que le gustaba y le entristecía al mismo tiempo ¿Esa especifica canción como su tono de llamada?  
Había recordado que hace unos días escucho a Mimi, decirle a Sora que la música de KOD no era su estilo. Por eso ese tono, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
- _If you leave me now_ …-balbuceo la ojimiel entre sueños, inevitablemente le saco una sonrisa, el rubio no supo cuando diantres acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mimi.  
-Y _ou'll take away the biggest part of me…-_ ladeo su cabeza cantándole suave al oído tan bajito que solo ella pudo haberlo escuchado, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se sacudía un poco- _uh, uh,uh, no baby please don't go…_ -paso su mano por el rostro de la chica para quitarle unos mechones de cabello. A pesar que la tonada del celular había terminado él le dedico toda la canción, solo a ella, cosa que jamás había hecho ni con Sora ni con nadie. La gran mayoría pensaba que el _cover_ era dedicado a una ex novia, pero la realidad era que iba dirigida a su madre. Cuando sus padres se separaron el señor Hiroaki solía encerrarse en su estudio con una botella de whisky con esa canción a todo volumen en repetición infinita, Yamato la escucho tantas veces que sin ayuda de nadie se la aprendió en la amónica, en su bajo, en la guitarra, incluso la letra en ingles logro pronunciarla tal cual.  
Algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera era que la ojimiel conociera ese _cover_ , ya que solo lo había cantado 2 veces en los más de 20 conciertos que había ofrecido, y esas dos veces solo la había interpretado porque por coincidencia su madre y su papa estaban allí, en diferentes lugares claro pero los dos estaban allí, y él se las cantaba tratando de hacerlos sentir culpables por tantos traumas que le había dejado su divorcio, aunque solo su padre era el que captaba la indirecta.  
Ahora ¿cómo diantres Mimi había conseguido la canción en tan buena calidad? Ese _cover_ era exclusivo de sus conciertos, no estaba en ninguno de sus discos. Entonces ¿Cómo diantres?

-Yamato… -el rubio abrió los ojos con un destelló de pánico, y lentamente se elevó con ayuda de sus brazos, Mimi le estaba devolviendo la misma mirada incrédula- Tu… me cantaste… -el ojiazul trago saliva sin quitarle la mirada de encima ¿Ahora que diantres iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que estaba haciendo? No solía dejarse llevar por el momento, para evitar situaciones como estas. Estaba sobre ella como un maldito acosador _"¿Habrá sentido como la acaricie? ¡MALDICION!"_ se gritó mentalmente-

-Lo siento… -se intentó incorporar pero la chica lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos-

-No… -le apretó el brazo- No te vayas… -Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, ninguno sabia como actuar, después de todo ellos jamás habían sido tan cercanos, y ahora estaban allí pegados el uno al otro, Matt sintió como las manos de ella recorrían sus brazos terminando en su cuello lo que le hizo sentirse aliviado, un suspiro salió sin su permiso mientras se dejó caer sobre ella volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en ese hueco entre su cuello y hombro- Sé que estas ebrio… Y por eso está pasando esto… Aun así, aun así. No quiero que se termine… -sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, si, estaba ebrio, pero era consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Sora –murmuro mientras ahora acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Matt- Pero tú tampoco le digas lo que hice…

-¿Lo que hiciste? –Frunció el ceño confundido, se incorporó para mirarla- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? –la hermosa ojimiel le sonrió al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de él, ladeándolo levemente para así unir sus labios, el encanto no duro mucho y se separó de él.

-Esto… -dijo aun con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, Matt parpadeo varias veces y cuando al fin logro reaccionar se echó sobre ella dándole un intenso beso al cual ella correspondió rápidamente.

* * *

El ruido de los autos circulando a toda velocidad hiso que Mimi abriera los ojos con pesadez, por alguna razón le dolía la espalda y el cuello, " _Debo cambiar de colchón_ " pensó, se estiro pero sus brazos golpearon con algo, confundida se tallo los ojos para después ver con gran pánico que aún estaba en el auto de Yamato, eso quería decir que jamás llego a casa de sus tíos, la iban a matar, por inercia giro la vista al asiento de un lado pero estaba vacío, un pujido debajo de ella le hizo olvidarse de como respirar, " _No, no, no, no. No puede ser_ " tomo una bocanada de aire y bajo la mirada lentamente y allí lo vio, dormido con los cabellos rubios despeinados, y la camisa desabotonada dejado descubierto su blanco pecho, se mordió el labio inferior " _Dios es tan sexy… ¿Cómo? ¿ENSERIO MIMI?_ " se regañó mentalmente, pero ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ella solo recordaba que se habían caído de las escaleras, además ¿Qué hacía encima de él? Se analizó ella misma y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún tenía puesto su vestido y tamb…

-¡¿Ehh?! –la chica dio un respingo al sentir como las manos del rubio se ceñían en su trasero, se quedó paralizada, bajo la vista al chico que había tenido un reflejo aun estando dormido- Tengo que salir de aquí… -busco con desesperación sus cosas con la vista, pudo localizar su suéter en el asiento de atrás, se giró un poco hacia atrás y vio su bolsa tirada en el tapete, giro la vista y pudo ver su ropa interior sobre el volante.  
 _"¡Un momento! ¿QUE?"_ horrorizada llevo sus manos al borde de su mini vestido, pidiéndole a todos los dioses que no se tratase de lo que ella imaginaba, levanto lentamente su vestido y asomo su cabeza, instantáneamente su rostro se tiño rojo vivo, Matt tenía el pantalón a medio bajar, y su miembro ahora dormido reposaba dentro de ella, los ojos de Mimi se desorbitaron al ver la escena ¿Se habían quedado dormidos teniendo sexo? Aun con la mirada perdida alzo una de sus manos y la impacto lo más fuerte que pudo en el pecho del muchacho, este comenzó a toser e intentar incorporarse en vano, ella no se iba a mover de allí hasta que él le diera una explicación, el rubio parpadeo varias veces tratando de distinguir la silueta frente a él, y fue allí cuando recordó.

-¿M…Mimi? –la castaña gruño y volvió a propinarle un manotazo en el pecho, Matt estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se detuvo a recordar lo que habían hecho hace unas horas, habían o al menos él había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! –Grito, ahora golpeándolo con sus dos manos empuñadas, el muchacho desvió la mirada y eso la enfureció –¡VETE AL DIABLO YAMATO! –Mimi quiso ponerse de pie pero su cabeza choco con el techo del auto, trato de alcanzar sus pantaletas, pero estaban colgadas del extremo más lejano del volante, la otra opción era ir hasta el asiento de Matt o el asiento trasero pero eso quedo totalmente descartado, ya que al gatear a cualquiera de ellos se podría arriesgar a que Yamato le viera algo más que el trasero, maldijo la hora en que se puso ese micro vestido verde para provocar a sus amigos nerds, estresada por no saber cómo escapar hizo lo único coherente que se le ocurrió en ese momento, llorar a gritos.

Yamato frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer, sabía que nada de lo que le dijera la iba a callar, así que opto por dejarla que se desahogara, lo cual pareció haberlo empeorado ya que la chica se puso a temblar, y para empeorar la ya incomoda escena, y con lo que él tampoco contaba era que verla tan vulnerable y sentir cada sollozo de ella oprimiéndole su miembro haría que este mismo despertara, estirándose dentro de ella, lo cual le provocó un gemido de placer que no debía haber salido " _Genial Yamato_ ".  
Al ver que ella se había quedado quieta, levanto la mirada lentamente encontrando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, "E _stoy muerto_ " Mimi sin moverse de su lugar giro para encender el estéreo del auto, Matt la miraba curioso, se reprodujo su CD de _The Eagles,_ específicamente la canción _Witchy woman_ , mientras ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, tan lentamente que parecía que la canción la seguía a ella, el sorprendido rubio no tardo ni un segundo en moverse el también, limpiando algunas de las lágrimas de la chica con su pulgar, la castaña bajo su rostro hacia el besándolo tan apasionadamente que parecía que todo lo que le había gritado hace minutos jamás hubiera pasado, el rubio la tomo de la nuca acercándola más a él, mientras sus lenguas peleaban en el interior de sus bocas, la ropa les estaba pareciendo un estorbo, Matt con un rápido movimiento removió el vestido de encaje verde y lo tiro a el asiento de atrás mientras que ella le quito la camisa, los dos comenzaron a aumentar su ritmo pero el espacio tan estrecho comenzaba a molestar.

-No puedo más… -gruño Matt, jalándola hacia la parte trasera del auto, dio un salto para el asiento de atrás jalándola del brazo consigo, la dejo caer en el asiento y se posó sobre ella, no sin antes quitarle el sostén y recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, la castaña se erguía cada vez que sentía los suaves labios del chico en lugares ocultos, el subió hasta quedar de frente con ella- Mimi… -dijo recargando su frente en la de ella- ¿Te agrado?... –la muchacha no podía creer que en ese momento tan pasional el preguntara algo así.

-C…claro… -mordió su labio inferior y desvió la vista.  
-¿Te estas entregando a mí porque CREES que te agrado? –su voz se endureció.  
-Matt no es el momento…  
-Ósea ¿Qué haces esto con cualquier tipo que CREES que te agrada? –la mano de la chica se estampo en la mejilla del rubio.  
-Idiota –Matt la miro con recelo y se incorporó tomando su pantalón del suelo del auto y poniéndose de vuelta, la chica se sentó agarrando su vestido cubriéndose con él.  
-Es verdad… no me agradas… -dijo escondiendo su rostro con su cortina de cabello.  
-Si eso ya lo sa…  
-Me gustas… -las palabras de la castaña quedaron flotando sobre ellos por unos minutos- Mucho…  
-Eso… yo… -el realmente no esperaba esa respuesta ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo quisiera? Si justo ayer le dejo bien claro que no quería nada ni con él ni con nadie y ahora le decía eso- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?  
-Desde tu primer concierto en la secundaria… -se giró a verla- Tu voz me cautivo, al principio me pensé que era una fan tuya, pero cada vez que te veía sentía cosas más allá de eso, y cuando supe que salías con Sora, un dolor muy extraño me invadió, y allí supe que me gustabas… sabes… -se quedó pensativa – yo acepte salir con Michael porque él me recordaba a ti… Y fuiste tú la causa por la cual terminamos –sonrió con tristeza- Él… descubrió que yo estaba enamorada de ti… en uno de tus conciertos… -Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-¿Fuiste a uno de mis conciertos? Pero… todos han sido en Japón… ¿Cómo?  
-Desde que formaste tu banda he ido a todos tus conciertos… A escondidas de mis padres… Incluso a escondidas de nuestros amigos. En una ocasión, me fugué con Michael y vinimos aquí a uno de tus conciertos, ese día me encontré a tu madre y la saludé, y fue cuando tu tocaste esa hermosa canción de Chicago… -Matt la escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos, no lo podía creer ¿Y cómo lo iba a creer? ¿Mimi había ido a todos sus conciertos? Recordó esa vez que se sintió solo, porque nadie de sus amigos ni sus padres había ido a uno de los conciertos más importantes de su carrera y sin saberlo ella había estado allí. Tenía que saber si ella había estado allí. Solo había una forma…  
-22 de septiembre, estadio Kamikaze… -la castaña le sonrió sabiendo a que iba esa pregunta-  
-El audio les fallo en la cuarta canción, tu bajo no se escuchaba y al final te dieron otro que parecía no gustarte tanto… tal vez porque tenía detalles en rosa –soltó una risita, era suficiente para él, eso mismo había pasado.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?  
-¿Qué querías que te dijera Matt? Tú estabas con Sora y yo con Michael.  
-En la azotea… parecías tan segura de ti misma cuando me dijiste que no querías a nadie…  
-¿Y que querías Yamato? Aun eres novio de Sora, ella es mi amiga.  
-Eso ya va mal…  
-¡Eso no importa! ¡No importa! ¡Porque aún son novios! –subió la voz, pero acallo ante la suave respuesta de él.  
-Me gustas… -Mimi palideció ante la seriedad con la que esas palabras habían salido, intento decir algo pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, sintió como la mano de Matt rozaba su mejilla haciendo que inconscientemente cerrada los ojos- Desde que regresaste… no puedo dejar de verte, no dejo de pensarte, yo quiero… -acerco su rostro al de ella- estar contigo…

* * *

-¡Diablos, DIABLOS! –Taichi golpeaba el volante de su auto- ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!  
-Cálmate Tai, esta con Yamato…  
-¡Lo matare lentamente! –piso el acelerador esquivando un auto.  
-¡Dios mío Tai! ¡Nos acabaras matando a nosotros! –el celular de Sora volvió a sonar.  
-¡No me digas que son los padres de Mimi otra vez! –sora asintió ignorando la llamada, no podría creer que Yamato no dejara a Mimi en su casa, se sentía culpable.  
-Voy a intentar llamarlos otra vez…  
-¡Deja ya eso, Sora! No van a contestar, ya deben estar muertos en un acantilado –se frenó de golpe haciendo que la pelirroja gritara tapando sus ojos- ¡SOY UN IDIOTA COMO DEJE IR A MIMI SOLA CON ESE IMBECIL!  
-Baja del auto Taichi.  
-¿Q…que?  
-¡QUE BAJES DEL MALDITO AUTO TAICHI! –este se quitó el cinturón y bajo en medio del tráfico que habían causado, Sora bajo y se sentó tras el volante y Tai en el asiento de copiloto.  
-Lo siento… Estoy muerto de la preocupación… -Sora arranco el auto sin mirarlo ni responderle nada- Sora… -la chica seguía sin prestarle atención- Sorita… -la pelirroja mordió su labio reprimiendo una risa, demonios que no podía enojarse con él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Conduces muy bien, y te ves muy linda tras el volante –la chica sonrió y le dio un manotazo en el hombro- Por más que me golpes no me cansare de decirle lo guapa que luces.  
-Tai, basta…  
-¿Aun no piensas decírselo? –se tensó apretando el volante.  
-Ya hablamos de eso Tai…  
-Pero, estoy harto… -reclino todo el asiento y se echó con los brazos cruzados- Y veo que tú no tienes intenciones de dejarlo.  
-Es más complicado de lo que piensas …  
-Es tan fácil como " _Matt terminamos, estoy con Tai_ " –dijo imitando la voz de Sora- No aguanto más verte a escondidas, quiero presumirte… -Sora suspiro, llevaba más de un año en esa relación clandestina con el moreno, viéndose a escondidas, besándose en la oscuridad y teniéndose que ir a moteles lejanos a desquitar todos los días que se contuvieron, ella estaba igual de cansada que él, pero no sabía cómo terminar con Yamato.  
-Dame más tiempo, lo terminare lo prometo –dijo estirando su mano para tocar la pierna del moreno-  
-Bien... ahora ¿Dónde diantres se abran metido? Tal vez fueron casa de Matt y no sé, se quedaron dormidos o algo… ¡Sora! –la pelirroja dio un respingo y se aferró al volante- ¡Oríllate! Es el carro de ese cabron! –la morena torció el volante bruscamente llevándose pitidos de otros conductores molestos, al fin aparco tras el auto negro de su amigo.  
-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Taichi Yagami! –se hizo un ovillo en su lugar tratando de calmarse.  
-Lo lamento amor, pero no lo había visto sino hasta ese instante –le sobo la espalda a su amante- ¿Vamos? –la chica asintió y se bajaron los dos del auto.

* * *

-Entonces ¿ tus papas te descubrieron mientras te escabullías por la sala?  
-Si! De hecho, se dieron cuenta desde que tome mi vuelo, me llamaron por teléfono tantas veces –rio recordando- pero necesitaba estar en ese concierto tuyo, se veía ¡Tan prometedor! ¡Y no me decepcionaste! –le guiño el ojo.  
-Sí, ¡Fue fantástico! De haber sabido que estabas allí… -roso la mejilla de la castaña con el dorso de su mano- Aún se me hace irreal…  
Al final habían terminado vestidos, se había acostado en el asiento trasero mientras Mimi le conto como había logrado ir a cada uno de sus conciertos, como había faltado a uno de sus exámenes más importantes, como su mama por primera vez le dio una cachetada por su rebeldía, Matt se sentía en las nubes, ella había hecho todo eso por él, incluso le dijo que la canción de Chicago se imaginaba que se le dedicaba a ella, cosa que Matt aclaro rápidamente contando la triste historia de la separación de sus padres, ella se sorprendió a sobremanera.  
-Espera… ¿Cómo conseguiste ese versión de _If you leave me now_ en tan buena calidad?  
-Bueno la había escuchado en un concierto pasado, y me encanto, pensé que no la volverías a tocar y no venía en ninguno de los discos así que cuando la volviste a tocar saque mi celular y la grabe en audio, le pedí a Kou kun que le quitara el sonido de la gente y que tratara de aclararla lo más posible, y tú sabes, él lo logro.  
-Mimi me siento un idiota, tu hiciste tantas cosas solo para escucharme y yo… yo seguía pensando que tú… -la castaña puso su incide en los labios del chico.  
-Está bien, yo hice todas esas cosas por mi cuenta y sin afán de que me alabes o que pienses que soy mejor por eso, además… -lo miro con un brillo de tristeza – quiero seguir viéndote desde las sombras, alejada, sin que nadie más lo sepa…  
-No.  
-¿No?

-Así es, no.

-¿No qué?  
-Nunca más dejare que te escondas, y menos estando conmigo –la tomo de los hombros.  
-Pero Sora…  
-Sora ama a Taichi –Mimi cayó abruptamente mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?  
-Según mis cálculos tienen más de 9 meses saliendo a escondidas de mí.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Los he visto besarse varias veces, incluso ayer se besaban en el balcón, pensando que aun yo estaba en el baño –rio mirando un punto fijo en el techo del auto- todos lo saben, y me duele que nadie me lo diga aun cuando ya lo sé.  
-Matt… yo… yo.  
-Descuida, sé que tu no lo sabias, acabas de llegar, aunque me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta lo obvios que son a veces, ¿Has visto como se quedan mirando por largos minutos? Como el siempre roza su mano cada que tiene oportunidad, o como ella se pone a maldecir cuando las porritas corren tras él.  
-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando los descubriste?  
-Me moleste claro, pero por el hecho que Sora siguiera con esta relación a pesar que amaba a Tai, cuando siempre lo amo a él –la castaña lo jalo de la manga, el rubio le subió una ceja.  
-Sora me dijo que tu esperabas a que ella terminara contigo por tu orgullo…  
-Por orgullo no, solo quiero que me den la cara y admitan que me tuvieron como su estúpido todos estos meses, quiero una disculpa de los dos, me la merezco –se incorporó, quedando sentado, Mimi le siguió.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Lo que debí hacer hace meses, encararlos yo mismo y terminar con esto de una vez.  
-Supongo, es lo mejor para ellos, y… Nosotros –poso su mano sobre la rodilla del rubio, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que logro tumbar sus muros.  
-¿Cómo es que te volviste tan guapa e inteligente? Esa es una combinación peligrosa –Mimi soltó una risa y le dio un leve golpe en la rodilla- De verdad, jamás me imagine estar ahora contigo, con esa niña rica que tanto odiaba en el campamento, esa llorona mimada y berrinchuda vaquerita.  
-¡HEY! ¡No creas que tú me agradabas mucho! Niño amargado, negativo y peleonero –se cruzó de brazos girando su cabeza a la ventanilla- Idiota… -el rubio estiro su mano, pasado por la mejilla de la ojimiel y siguiendo hasta su nuca, haciéndola que volteara nuevamente a él.  
-Mírate ahora –acerco sus labios al oído de la chica- Con ese corto vestido - le susurro, regresando a ver su rostro que estaba totalmente teñido de rojo, ¿Cómo era posible que jamás vio que tenía esa chica detrás de él todo el tiempo? " _Por idiota_ " pensó, pero ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse, ella estaba allí y él iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido.  
-Tal vez exagere con el vestido… -jaloneo la bastilla del vestido bajándoselo, su _amigo_ ojiazul la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que podía admitir, Matt sonrió.  
-Menos mal que sabes que exageraste, porque ya no quiero que lo uses.  
-¿Disculpa? -tomo el rostro de Mimi en sus manos.  
-¿Viste cómo te miraban Koushiro y Joe?  
-¿Celoso? –Sonrió triunfante al ver como el rubio torcía su boca molesto  
-No… Bueno. Si...  
-Yamato… -tomo las manos del chico y las retiro de su rostro- Si queremos que esto funcione debemos ir lento…  
-¿Lento? –frunció el ceño- Si acabamos de tener sex…  
-¡Ya sé! –subió la voz- Y estuvo mal, estábamos ebrios, ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien!  
-En ese caso, déjame conocerte mejor.  
-Sí, pero como amigos primero.  
-No.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque todo el maldito instituto anda tras de ti.  
-No me interesan. Además ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos –Yamato sabía a lo que se refería, se avecinaba una dura batalla contra quien sabe quién en el digimundo-  
-Entonces déjame protegerte -la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se veía venir esa respuesta- Y cuando todo esto termine… -apretó las manos de la chica- Tú me darás una cita.  
-Matt… -soltó una risa, se sentía feliz, por ser correspondida- Está bien… -y sin esperárselo el rubio le planto un beso que no tardo en profundizar – Yamato…  
-Calla ya -se separó un poco- Estoy cerrando un trato –volvió a retomar el beso, tenía que aprovechar, porque quien sabe hasta cuándo terminaría el problema de esa nueva amenaza al digimundo. Sintió como las manos de ella se aferraban a su pecho, el beso se estaba tornando pasional y lento, sus manos se volvieron a aventurar a las suaves piernas desnudas de su amiga, apretándolas e incluso subiendo una a su propia pierna para tener más alcance, Mimi se recargo totalmente en el volviendo a caer acostados al asiento, tomo su cabello haciéndolo a un lado dejando tras él un olor a violetas que volvió loco al rubio.

 _-¡Yamato, maldito bastardo!_

El grito de Taichi resonó por todo el lugar, Mimi y Matt se incorporaron de un salto separándose como si quemara el contacto, se miraron perplejos pero con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro "mierda".

-¡Cálmate Tai! –Sora se acercó a la ventanilla del piloto y la toco varias veces- Yamato, Mimi ¿Están bien?  
-¡Están más qué bien! ¡Mira como tienen las ventanillas de empañadas! –Empujo a Sora con suavidad e intento abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro al igual que todas- ¡Abre ahora mismo bastardo! Si le hiciste algo a Mimi, yo…  
-¿Tu qué Taichi? –los morenos se giraron de golpe y allí estaban los aludidos, serios pero rojos como malditos tomates-  
-Está bien Tai, solo nos quedamos dormidos… -dijo la castaña bromeando.  
-Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo!  
-¿De qué mierdas hablas? –de dos zancadas encaro al moreno-  
-De que tienes todo el labial de Mimi embarrado en la boca –por primera vez en su vida Matt no supo que decir, giro a ver a Mimi que se tapaba la boca con sus manos.  
-Matt… -sus ojos se desorbitaron al escuchar la voz de Sora, la había olvidado, ladeo la cabeza para observar a su " _novia"_ y allí vio la respuesta que necesitaba, era ahora o nunca.  
-Sí, nos besamos -Sonrió, el moreno lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, azotándolo fuertemente contra el auto.  
-Sora está aquí –siseo- ¿¡Cómo pudiste engañarla así!? –Subió el puño con la intención de estamparlo contra el sonriente ojiazul, quien elevaba una ceja entretenido por la indignante situación de que aún le creían estúpido, pero ya no más.  
-¿Así como ustedes me engañaron a mí? –se detuvo en seco, a centímetros de la cara de Matt.  
-¿D… de que hablas?  
-No soy tonto Taichi, sé que sales con Sora a escondidas –aprovecho la confusión del moreno y lo empujo tumbándolo al suelo, Sora corrió en su auxilio, mientras Mimi se puso al lado del rubio-  
-Eres un sínico… -escupió el de cabellos rebeldes- Mimi, vámonos… -Se puso de pie y tomo a la castaña del brazo, ella se soltó y se aferró al brazo de rubio- Pero ¿Qué mierda?  
-Basta Taichi. Ya basta de mentiras. Estamos todos aquí todos los involucrados, y ya es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas.  
-¿Todos los involucrados? ¿Tú que tienes que ver aquí Mimi?  
-Me gusta Yamato –el silencio reino por largos segundos, Mimi sintió como una fría mano se entrelazaba con la suya, sonrió sabiendo de quien era.  
-¡Eso no es posible Mimi! ¡Ese cabron es novio de tu mejor amiga!  
-Tai basta –Sora camino a donde estaban sus amigos tomados de la mano.  
-Sora espera…  
-Me alegro por ustedes –los abrazo sintiendo como se elevaba un peso de encima, tantos meses de una relación fría, insípida, de peleas estúpidas, de revolcones con Tai a escondidas, ya todo había acabado.  
-Sora… ¿Qué está pasando? –la pelirroja dio un paso atrás viendo como sus amigos les brillaban los ojos, regreso su mirada a Taichi, ese tonto, su mejor amigo, su todo.  
-Vámonos tontito, te explico en el camino. Cuando no tienes nada en el estómago, sueles ser realmente un tonto –beso fugazmente sus labios, a lo cual Tai se tensó y su mirada salto a la de Yamato que extrañamente le sonreía ampliamente- ¡Vamos! –lo tomo de la mano y lo jaloneo al auto, después de unos minutos arranco y se fueron, dejándolos solos otra vez.  
-Creo que sería buena idea avisar a tus padres y tus tíos –la guio al asiento de copiloto, abriéndole la puerta, ella asintió y tomo asiento buscando su celular, después de recibir mil y un gritos y castigos de por vida colgó el teléfono suspirando.  
-Estoy muerta Yamato Ishida… -le miro con reproche.  
-Te puedo revivir.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Con esto –quito del volante unas transparentes bragas negras de encaje, a la castaña se le cayó la quijada al suelo y de un movimiento se las arrebato.  
-¡Ahora tu estas muerto! –Lo ataco con constantes manotazos mientras él se cubría riendo, sabía que por ahora solo serían amigos, y que tal vez frente a todos tendrían que fingir ser los de siempre, pero ahora sabía que había algo más, se gustaban, y eso no se podía esconder, ya hasta quizás habían pasado la barrera a un _te quiero_ y él haría lo mismo que Taichi hacía con Sora, demostrárselo con pequeños detalles cada que le fuera posible, y al final del camino, volver a hacerla suya, porque esa bonita castaña a la cual nunca imagino a su lado, ahora era su motivo para luchar, para vencer y hacerse más fuerte con el único fin de protegerla, él ya empezaba a amarla, desde que la volvió a ver, y ahora la amaría hasta su último aliento.

* * *

¡Oh siiii! Este es mi primer oneshot terminado! siempre los dejo a medias o no se como terminarlos. Espero les guste y cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida. Quiero agradecerle a mi hermosa Taishou por ayudarme a revisar y redactar esta historia. En fin espero sea de su agrado! ¡besitos locos!


End file.
